


Nightmares and Bonding

by MintRogue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied Relationship, Like not actually but still, M/M, Small mention of the other paladins, They're kinda dying tho??, klangst, small mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintRogue/pseuds/MintRogue
Summary: Keith has a nightmare and guess who's there to help him through itlmao what even are summaries :'DDbtw this was written for a school assignment lol ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was for my yr 12 english assignment so its really short and kinda rushed (I had a 1000 word limit) It's also the first fanfic I've written in like... 2 years :')))))) It'd be great if you could leave some comments of how I could improve!! If people like my writing style I'd be happy to write some more stuff??

Blood dripped down his clawed hand as he held Lance up against the wall by his neck. The bodies of the other three Paladins scattered behind him, covered in deep cuts and tears, probably on the verge of death. “Why… are you doing… this…?” Lance choked out, breathing painfully because of his several broken ribs. “You’re not… like… them… you’re not a… monster… please I can help you” Keith’s ears flicked irritably at Lance’s words and he continued pushing his claws deeper into Lance’s neck. “But I am a monster Lance” Keith said, a maniacal smile creeping onto his face. 

_stop_

His body froze, smile faltering. Stop? But… why should he? Isn’t this what Galra do? Isn’t this what _monsters_ do? 

_Stop_

__

__

_This is a dream_

A dream? 

_Wake up_

How can I if I _am_ awake? 

_WAKE UP_

Keith drops Lance and clutches his head. “STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” 

_**WAKE UP**_

Keith jolts awake, breathing heavy, covered in sweat and grasping ripped sheets. It’s then that he realizes that someone is hovering over him. Gasping he pulls the knife from underneath his pillow and tackles the intruder to the ground, sitting on their hips, holding them down with his knife to their neck. “Whoa! Whoa! Ok dude calm down! It’s just me! Lance!” Keith, still under the effects of his nightmare, growls. 

“What are you doing here Lance…” 

“You were having a nightmare or something and I heard you scream so I came to see if you were ok… Can you please put the knife away? I’d really rather not have you slit my throat.” 

Keith takes a deep breath and pulls away from Lance, sitting up on Lance’s lap. “And you thought waking me up when you know full well I have a knife under my pillow was a good idea? You really are an idiot” he mumbles as he is overcome with exhaustion from his nightmare. Noticing his lack of fight, Lance sits up and shifts so he is leaning against Keith’s bed as the shorter boy leans against his chest. 

“What was your dream about? You were freaking out pretty bad…” Lance says carding his fingers through Keith’s hair. His breathing had evened out a bit but he still sat tucked under Lance’s chin. 

“I… I dreamt that I killed everyone. I had turned fully Galra. I had the claws and everything. I ripped through them all… Pidge was so small and her skin just tore so easily… and Hunk… he just… and Shiro…” He started to hyperventilate and squirm. Lance tightened his grip and made soft reassuring noises, telling him that he was ok. Keith took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. “I was going to kill you, you know… I was holding you up against the wall after throwing you around a bit... I’m pretty sure I cracked some of your ribs… You were the only one who tried to talk me out of it… everyone just fought back… they treated me like the monster I am.” Lance was silent while Keith was speaking and sighed softly when he was done.

“You’re not a monster Keith. It hasn’t been that long since you went through the trial at the Blade of Marmora, of course you’re still not used to the knowledge of being half Galra. It’s going to be hard to get used to, knowing your DNA is half the species we’re fighting against.” 

“I know… but it’s never been this bad… and it makes me think… what if I do end up losing myself…? Sometimes when I spar with you and the others I get little thoughts telling me hit harder, faster, go in for the kill. It’s terrifying and I’m so scared that one day they will win…” Keith had started tearing up at this point and was slowly gaining a purple tint to his skin, a recently developed trait that flares when he is upset. Lance, noticing the change in Keith’s skin colour and not wanting to make him upset further, pulls his face so it rested in the crook of his neck. Keith took a breath in, relishing the comforting smell of his boyfriend. They were both silent as Keith slowly calmed down.

“Do you want to move up to the bed now? The floor is pretty cold to sit on,” Lance whispered after he felt Keith relax into his touch, on the brink of sleep. Keith nodded in reply and Lance carefully moved them so he could grab Keith and pick him up to lay him on the bed. Once Keith was tucked in comfortably, Lance turned to leave. Keith reached a hand out and latched onto Lance’s wrist. 

“Could you stay please? I think if you’re here to ground me I might sleep better”

“Sure, I can do that. Scooch over a bit and let me in” 

They somehow maneuvered themselves to fit comfortably on the small bunk and Keith laid his head on Lance’s chest with a soft sigh and looks up at him. “Thank you Lance… for everything… I’m sorry for worrying you with my silly problems.” Lance softly smiles down at Keith. 

“It’s fine… Its what boyfriends do," he says with a grin. "Plus, I know you’d do the same for me.” 

They both ended up falling asleep listening to each other’s breath and the soft hum of the ship. No more nightmares plagued Keith that night as he lay tucked against Lance’s side.


End file.
